The Crash
by deepinspace
Summary: A past...a grandfather...a friend...a crash...a future....


# The Crash

Rave's note: Hi ya once again, thanx for reading and do give me ya comments!

**kumiko, raydance, Chill Seta, rei himura, silhouette, Bottou-chan, Aisyah &Sephiroth no Miko... Thanx for ya comments! Muz comment on this too okie! 

________________________________________________________

He stared at the boy. No. It couldn't be. It can't be. He tried to look away, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the boy.

"TOKIYA MIKAGAMI!" Someone shrieked.

Mikagami--The name shot through his brain. No. It can't be. He stared at the boy, that long flowing silver hair, that sharp cold blue eyes, that face. He was dreaming. He had to be dreaming. Mikagami-- the name echoed through his brain...

"You'd better win the contest and do us proud!" Fuuko said as she whacked Mikagami on the head. He sighed. Monkeys, all monkeys. He thought to himself. But he was glad that they were here to see him off.

"Kick those snobs ass!" Recca said as he punched Mikagami on the shoulder.

"Good luck!" Yanagi told him as she gave him a hug.

"Get me some chick's telephone number!" Domon requested as Fuuko whacked him on the head.

"See ya soon niichan!" Koganei told him as he flashed his fangs.

"Presents!! I want presents!!" Ganko piped up.

Mikagami shook his head and got ready to board the plane. He gave his friends a tiny smile before he left. "Take care and call us." Kagerou told him.

He nodded his head and waved his good bye and got on board the plane.

He sat down in shock. His eyes never left the boy. He touched the scar on his cheek. Mikagami-- that name, it triggered his memories...

*****

"Kakinei! Look out!" Mikagami shouted as he threw himself in front of his stunned friend. "NOOO!" Kakinei screamed as the knife was plunged deep into his friend's stomach. Mikagami gripped his Ensui tightly as he coughed out more blood. He had to protect Kakinei. He raised his Ensui and pierced it through the enemy's heart. The tip of the Ensui came out through the other side of the enemy's body. Seeing that he had completed his job, Mikagami collapsed into Kakinei's arms.

"Mikagami...hang in there! Come on buddy, you're going to be ok..." Kakinei cried as he watch his friend gasp for breath.

"Kakinei...give this to my son..." Mikagami choked out as he pressed the Ensui into his friend's hand. "Take care...of yourself...I can't watch your back… any more..." Mikagami said as he gave his friend a tiny smile as he touched his friend's face. There was a huge cut across the cheek.

"NO! No Mikagami...come on man...you've got to hang in there...you can't leave me here..." Kakinei pressed his hands on Mikagami's wound, trying to stop the blood from flowing out.

"I...I'm sorry...tell my wife...my son...I love them...and we'll meet again..."

Mikagami said as he closed his eyes.

"NOOOOOOOO..."

*****

The rain fell down softly. It seems to him that the sky was crying too. They watch the coffin being lowered into the ground in silence. A single tear found its way down Kakinei's check. The woman beside was holding on to her son. She was trying to control her emotions. Her son was her strength. She gripped him tightly. 

There was no emotion in the young man's blue eyes. It was blank. His long silver hair cast a shadow on his face. His hand was in the pocket and Kakinei could tell that he was clutching the Ensui , it was his father's last gift to him.

*****

Kakinei had gone to see Mikagami's wife after he had died. He broke the news as gently as he could, he was afraid that she won't be able to take it. But she took it well. She just sat down, her face pale as she put her arms round her son. She had expected this all along. When he had decided to work as an undercover agent to dig out those drugs dealers, she had known that this day would come, but she still married him.

"He's with his sister..." She said as she picked up a photo of him and his sister. Kakinei could only nod his head. Mikagami wanted to catch those drugs dealers because it was they who caused Mikagami's sister death. They had pushed her to take drugs and used her as a scapegoat, and forced her to her death. Mikagami had been devastated at that time and he had swore to avenge her and when he was offered the job he took it at once. Kakinei was an undercover agent and he had grown up with Mikagami, so they were paired for the job. Before he started his job, he had married his sweetheart and they had a son.

But he had given up his life, his wife and his son to save my life, Kakinei thought as he handed the Ensui to Mikagami's son. It was the only thing that he could do. "He wanted you to have this, and he said that he loved you." Kakinei told the young man. He turned to Mikagami's wife, "He said that he loved you...I…I'm sorry." He managed to choke out. He let his brown hair cover the cut.

*****

The young man was going to board the plane. Kakinei grabbed his bag and got ready to board the plane too. He closed his eyes. He couldn't believe it. After so long. Then an image flash through his head. He gasped and his eyes fluttered open at once. He hurried towards the plane. There was no time to lose.

"Excuse me sir-" Mikagami whipped around at once. He could feel someone staring at him at the airport. But he did not bother about it because he was sure that the person would not do anything to him since the monkeys surrounded him. But now that he was alone and he didn't bring his Ensui along as no weapons were allowed in the competition…

"Erm sir..." Mikagami found himself face to face with the air stewardess. He nodded at the air stewardess. "Would you mind changing seats with this gentleman over here?" The air stewardess asked as she gave him a huge smile. Mikagami sighed and nodded his head. "Thank you young man." The person who wanted a change in seats said. He had a scar across his cheek. Mikagami nodded again. "Let me bring you to your new seat." The air stewardess told him as she brought him to his seat which was all the way upfront. Mikagami sighed, it was going to be a long walk since his original seat was at the back.

"Oh my god! The plane has taken the wrong runway!" Some one in the control tower said. A minute later, the rear of the plane burst into flames.

****

"Mi-chan! Hey he's awake!" Mikagami opened one of his eyes and groaned. He's head hurt and so did the rest of his body. Then he saw seven fuzzy figures staring at him. "How many fingers?" Someone asked as something was placed in front of him. "Hey let him rest!" A voice piped up. "But... I learnt it from the TV!" Someone else protested. "Here, let me heal him." Someone said. Suddenly Mikagami felt better. Then the fuzzy figures became sharper. Monkeys. Something registered in his mind.

"Where am I...?" He croaked out. Then he felt six bodies on top of him.

"Mi-chan!! You're ok!"

"You scared us half to death!"

"Don't do that again!"

"Nii-chan!!!"

"ARUGHH!! You're crushing me!!!"

" Get off me!!"

"Give the patient some air..." someone laughed. The Hokages leaped off Mikagami at once. "Hi, I'm the doctor." The intruder introduced herself. "Here, let me check on you." She said as she checked on Mikagami. "You recover really fast." She said with a puzzled frown. "Well I guess you'd be discharged soon." She told him as she turned to leave. "You're a lucky man you know. If you had sat at the back of the plane, you'd have been killed by the blast at once. Fortunately for you, you were at the front so the rescuers spotted you at once when they entered the plane... you are a lucky man." The doctor told him before she left the room. Kagerou followed her to fill up some stuff.

Before Mikagami could say anything, his friends pounced on him again.

*****

"He's with he's friends now." Kakinei turned around and found himself staring at a man with long silver hair and sky blue eyes. 

"Mikagami? Is that you?" Kakinei couldn't believe his eyes. 

The man nodded. "He's safe now, thanks to you." He continued.

"It was the only thing I could do... after all you gave up your life to safe me..." Kakinei said as he gripped his friend's hand tightly. 

"And you gave up your life to save my grandson." Mikagami said as he looked at his friend. 

"I couldn't save your son... so when you told me that the airplane was going to explode, it was the only thing that I could do..." Kakinei said as a tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. "You've got a fine grandson Mikagami." Kakinei continued.

"Hai, and I've got a great friend." Mikagami said as he gave his friend a hug. "It's good to see you again old buddy."

-End-

________________________________________________________

Rave's note: Thanks a zillion for reading! Please give me ya comments!!

________________________________________________________


End file.
